Trophy List and Guide
The Elemental Monster Game on PS3 has trophy support meaning that you can have fun playing this game and earn trophies for your PSN account too! In total there are 32 trophies for this game; 19 Bronze, 6''' Silver, '''6 Gold and 1''' Platinum. Below is a brief overview of each one and what you need to do to earn them. Bronze Trophies Most bronze trophies will be earned simply by playing the game in single player mode. If a trophy requires special instructions they will be listed with the description. '''Monster Summon Summon a monster in singleplayer mode. (play the game) 'Fist Victory' Clear the tutorial stage 1 in singleplayer mode. (play the game) 'Beginner' Clear all tutorial stages in singleplayer mode. (clear stage 1-5 in Warsat) 'Fire Jewel' Obtain Fire Jewel in singleplayer mode. (Clear chapter 2 Serpentis) 'Water Jewel' Obtain Water Jewel in singleplayer mode. (Clear chapter 3 Hydrae) 'Wood Jewel' Obtain Wood Jewel in singleplayer mode. (Clear chapter 5 Leonis) 'Light Jewel' Obtain Light Jewel in singleplayer mode. (Clear chapter 1 Warsat) 'Dark Jewel' Obtain Dark Jewel in singleplayer mode. (Clear chapter 4 Witch's Abode) 'Offense Formation' Aquire Offense Formation in singleplayer mode. (Clear stage 2-3 in Serpentis) 'Defense Formation' Aquire Defense Formation in singleplayer mode. (Clear stage 3-3 in Hydrae) 'Wing Formation' Aquire Wing Formation in singleplayer mode. (Clear stage 4-3 in Witch's Abode) 'Separate Formation' Aquire Separate Formation in singleplayer mode. (Clear stage 5-3 in Leonis) 'Serpentis' Visit Serpentis in singleplayer mode. (Begin chapter 2) 'Hydrae' Visit Hydrae in singleplayer mode. (Begin chapter 3) 'Leonis' Visit Leonis in singleplayer mode. (Begin chapter 5) 'Scorpie' Visit Scorpie in singleplayer mode. (Begin chapter 6) 'Witch's Abode' Visit the Witch's Abode in singleplayer mode. (Begin chapter 4) 'Fusion Novice' Conduct Card Fusion once.(Before you leave the Witch's Abode you will notice two places on the map read "New", for this trophy you must select the golden urn location. Fusing cards lets you combine multiple copies of a monster card to increase its max HP and mana cost) 'World' Conduct battle once in multiplayer mode. (Select multiplayer from the title screen and participate in any of the online multiplayer options) Silver Trophies In theory only one of the silver trophies actually requires you to play online. The others are still pretty simple and you should be able to acquire these with little trouble. 'Card Collector' Exceed 100 cards. (This will happen on its own, should you choose to grind it out quickly you can replay single player stages or buy the cards over the Playstation Store) 'Dragon Master' Draw the Legendary Dragons pack while playing the game. (These packs can be obtained in singleplayer mode only on stage 11-1. You can choose this pack when you play online ranked matches or they can be bought on the Playstation Store) 'Legendary Card' Acquire one card of Legendary rarity. (This is all luck. You cannot get Legendary cards from the Legend Begins. You just have to keep opening packs, the odds are slightly better in chapter 11 or online) 'Practitoner' Win 100 battles.(This will come naturally. There is no need to grind on this unless its the only thing you have left to do) 'Scholar' Obtain 50 different titles. (This will require some online play as titles are awarded for every 10 ranks online as well as completing certain levels in singleplayer mode) 'Legendary Master' Defeat the Demon King in Singleplayer mode. (This battle is difficult because the demon king fields alot of instant kill and powerful dark aligned monsters. I recommend using monsters that are not light aligned but have light element attacks such as Gnome or Pheonix) Gold Trophies There are only two gold trophies that can be obtained in singleplayer mode. The others will require hard work and persistence to aquire. These trophies may also require some additional funding to speed up the proccess. 'Warrior' Become Class 100. (All you can do for this one is play ranked matches, you will rank up fairly quickly at first and you will earn extra cards win or loose. Ranked matches require tickets which can be won in tournaments or bought on the Playstation Store) 'Veteran' Win 100 consecutive battles. (Beat stage 11-1 the 100 man battle.) 'Professional' Win 100 battles in the Ranking Match. (Same as warrior, if you are going to spend money on this game buy tickets. You get cards and experience for playing ranked battle win or loose. If you are going for this play first to win battles) 'Title Collector' Obtain 100 different titles. (Same as Scholar above. Continue to play ranked battles as this will take a lot of time. Very few people will achive this trophy.) 'Avatar Collector' Obtain 30 different avatars. (Same as Title Collector above. Continue to play ranked matches. Good luck) 'Elemental Master' Clear all stages in Singleplayer mode. (Clear every stage in singleplayer mode, this includes all of the chapter 11 stages, even the 100 man battle) Platinum Trophy All Complete Obtain All Elemental Monster trophies. Help Section For help with the different game modes check out our in-depth information on: Category:Gameplay